Chronicles of Yugioh:The Mage,The Dragon &The Deck
by Super-nanny
Summary: When the gang’s cards go missing one day, Yugi finds a mysterious deck that leads him into the magical world of the dominion of the beasts, otherwise known as YUGIOH [based on the Chronicles of Narnia: The L, W & W]
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer: **I do not own yu-gi-oh or the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe…if I did I'd be rich!

**Author's notes**: Hello everyone! I know, I know! I've got a lot of other stories to do but I thought of this idea months ago when the movie was at the cinema. Now I've got it on DVD I thought I'd make a go of it! So enjoy!

**The Chronicles of YuGiOh: The Mage, The Dragon and The Deck  
****Chapter 1: Discovery **

'It's really weird…they day started off so normal…' Yugi thought to himself as he looked around, stunned at his surroundings. "How…how did I get here…"

--Flashback---

After we had beaten Dartz and competed in Kaiba's them park tournament…we had got an invite from Pegasus, it seemed pretty urgent! Or so we thought….

Duellist Kingdom island…

"YOU WHAT!" everyone yelled after they where told the news.

"That's right, you heard me," Pegasus said as he stood in front of Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Kaiba and Mokuba. "I thought since you help me out in that Dartz situation that I should do something for you by giving you a little break."

"You said it was urgent Pegasus!" Kaiba yelled.

"It is urgent Kaiba-boy! I mean when was the last time you had a vacation?" Pegasus laughed.

"Hmph, I don't have time for this!" Kaiba said as he turned away, but Pegasus's men in suits stood in front of him.

"Come now, give it a chance," Pegasus said before turning to the others. "You'll stay won't you?"

We all looked at end other, desperate for an answer for what to do. Yugi then turn to Yami's spirit standing beside him.

/- What do you think?-/ Yugi asked in their mind-link.

/--I'm not sure --/ Yami replied as they both looked around the place.

/-This place sure brings back a lot of memories…-/

/-- Most of which you'd rather forget?--/

/-Yeah…although Duellist Kingdom was a while ago, and Pegasus did say he wants to thanks us for helping him out -/

"At least stay the night in my castle, and if you don't like it, you can go the next morning," Pegasus added, while the others thought about it.

"Look, there's only one answer to that," Joey yelled. "And that's…"

"Yes," Yugi interrupted as he stepped forward.

"What!" the others (including Kaiba) yelled at Yugi.

"Splendid! Well come now, let me give you the tour of the castle, in-case you've forgot it from your last visit!" Pegasus replied before turning around and heading into the castle with the guards, which were carrying their luggage.

"Yugi! Are you insane!" Tristan yelled.

"Yeah, I mean, come on Yug! You remember what happened last time?" Joey questioned as Yugi nodded.

"Yes I do, but he did help us out with Dartz. Besides, one night can't hurt, can it?" Yugi replied.

"I guess not," Joey replied.

"Besides, he doesn't even have his millennium eye anymore," Tea added. "So what can he do?"

"That's true," Tristan replied.

"Good, so let's go in," Yugi said as he began walking up towards the castle with Tea, Joey, Tristan and Duke following him, while Kaiba and Mokuba stayed behind.

"What do you think big brother?" Mokuba asked.

"I think, I want to know what this is really about," Kaiba said before he to made his way up to the castle, with Mokuba following.

But as they did so, what they didn't realise was that for some of the gang, their decks lit up and balls of light shoot out of them and flew in through a window, into one room in particular in the castle, although they didn't even notice.

* * *

A little later…

Yugi had just settled into his room, he laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling with the millennium puzzle sitting next to him on the bed as well. He slowly began to close his eyes, until…

"AH! Where's red eyes? My beautiful red eyes in can't find her anywhere!" Joey's voice yelled as Yugi suddenly sat up, jumped off the bed, walked out the door over to his friend's room.

Inside Joey's room, everything over-turned and in such a mess search as Joey desperately was looking for something.

"What's the matter Jo?" Yugi asked as Tea, Tristan and Duke came in as well.

"My Red Eyes Black Dragon, it's gone!" Joey yelled. "As well as some other cards in my deck!"

"Are you sure you just haven't put them down and forgot where you put them?" Duke asked.

"No I haven't! I bet this is because of Pegasus!"

"Why would Pegasus want _your _cards," a voice came from behind them. They instantly turned round to see Kaiba standing there with his arms crossed.

"Very funny rich boy!"

"Hold on Joey, Kaiba may have a point there," Yugi pointed out. "Why would Pegasus go around stealing other people's cards when he was the one who made them in the first place!"

"That is interesting," Tea replied.

"It's not what I meant, but still, it's a good point," Kaiba said as he and Yugi got out their decks and searched through them.

"Hey, my dark Magician has gone to!" Yugi yelled.

"So has Blue eyes!" Kaiba responded. "All three of them!"

"About half my deck is missing! How can this be?"

"Maybe we can search the castle or something," Tea said.

"Good idea," Yugi agreed. "Maybe we can find Pegasus and tell him what's going on."

"I still bet he has something to do with this!" Joey said before running off out of the room and down the corridor.

"Wait Joey!" Tristan yelled, running after him.

"We should split up," Duke recommended as the others nodded. "W should meet back here in an hour."

"Right," Yugi and Tea agreed, as Kaiba had ready gone off on his own. Duke, Tea and Yugi then went off into different directions.

After running along for about a minute, Yugi eventually made it outside in the courtyard.

"Where to look first?" Yugi wondered to himself, but suddenly he realised something. "Uh oh, I left the puzzle in my room, I better ago and get it before something happens to it!" Yugi said to himself. Suddenly, as he turned to leave, he noticed the tower at the high point at the castle. "Hmm…maybe I can start there."

Yugi, forgetting about the puzzle, walked up to the tower, he climbed the stairs and then came to an old wooden door.

"This wasn't here before," Yugi said to himself as he nervously reached out and opened the old door handle. As soon as the door came off the latch, it swung open, showing Yugi the old room, which now completely empty except from a table at the end of the room with a white sheet over it and something under it.

Yugi nervously stepped into the room, the floor creaking under his feet, the wind howling in though the window until eventually Yugi made in the table. He then grabbed hold of the sheet and pulled it off the table, revealing a deck of duel monster cards turned faced down. Yugi reached out and picked the first card off the top of the deck and instantly smiled as he recognised it, unknown what was going on around him.

"There you are!" Yugi happily said to himself as he looked down at his missing card, but suddenly he felt a bit of a chill and shivered. Thinking it was just the wind, Yugi didn't notice it at first. But it only really hit him when he noticed a couple of snowflakes fall down between him and his card. When a confused Yugi saw this, he looked up His eyes suddenly widened and his mouth dropped in shock as he looked around at his surroundings…

--End flashback--

* * *

**Author's notes**: ooh, where has Yugi gone to? Find out next chapter! I hope you all liked, please review! 


	2. Meeting

**The Chronicles of YuGiOh: The Mage, The Dragon and The Deck  
Chapter 2: Meeting**

Yugi gasped as he looked around his surroundings, that where not a dusty old spare room at the top of the tower that it once was…but a frosted covered woodland with deep white snow sitting on the ground and hanging of the trees and bushes.

Putting the card back down on the table in front of him, back on top the deck, Yugi began walking though the snow in his continued amazement.

He kept on walking onwards until he suddenly came to a tall black lamppost with some frost among the pole and in the lantern a small flame that flickered in the cold winds.

"Wow," Yugi whispered to himself as he walked over and touched the frosted lamppost. Suddenly he heard something reselling in the bushes around him and instantly spun around. Not seeing any thing, he turned back to the lamppost. But suddenly, he heard it and yet again, span around as he now heard foot steps. He looked around nervously, but on his guard if something did happen. 'Oh, where's Yami when you need him!' Yugi thought to himself before a pointy eared elf suddenly came walking out from behind the tree carrying a load of parcels in his arms.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" they both screamed as they saw each other. They immediately hid behind the first thing they could find. Yugi hid behind the lamppost, while the elf hid behind a nearby tree, dropping all his parcels and scattering them on the snow covered ground.

Yugi eventually peered out from behind the lamppost as the elf peeped out to but then hid back again. The elf wore a green helmet, green armour and a dark blue cape behind him. On his face he had two black marks on each side of his face under his eyes and medium length blonde hair underneath his green helmet.

After seeing this, Yugi slowly walked out from the lamppost, slowly up towards the creature. He then stopped and picked up one of the parcels that the elf dropped.

"Ah…umm…err," the elf stumbled he came out nervously from behind the tree and reached out to take the parcel from Yugi.

"Where you hiding from me?" Yugi asked.

"No…uh…well…I-I-I just…I…no, no, I-I-I- just…" the elf stumbled. "I was just, um…I just didn't want to scare you," he finally managed to say as he picked up the rest of his parcels as Yugi looked at him in amazement, as if he'd seen him before, but not quite like that.

"Celtic Guardian?" Yugi finally asked after starring at him for a while, as the elf suddenly looked up at him dropping his parcels yet again.

"How…how'd you know my name!" the elf questioned.

"umm…err…" Yugi now stumbled, while picking up the elf's parcels for him. "I have a card…like you." Yugi replied as he instantly remembered something. "Oh Ra! I left the cards back there!" he yelled as he was about to run back.

"Whoa, hold on, you some how know me, but I hardly know you," Celtic Guardian replied as Yugi stopped and stayed put where he was, the elf then took a good look at him. "Let's see, judging by your size, I'd say you where some kind of…beardless dwarf."

"I'm not a dwarf, I'm a boy! And actually I'm the king of games!" Yugi replied, putting his hands on his hips (in a kind of superhero pose) as Celtic's mouth suddenly dropped.

"You…you mean to say…that you're a the holder of Timaeus?" Celtic Guardian asked hopefully.

"Err…well, I did have a card like that once."

"Yes…but you are in fact, a duellist?"

"Yes, of course," Yugi replied as Celtic Guardian suddenly looked around and then back at Yugi.

"What are you doing here!"

"Well, I was looking for my cards and then I came across a deck in the spare room."

"Hang on, Spare Oom? Is that in Yugioh?"

"Yugioh? Where is that?"

"Well…my dear boy, you're in it! Everything, from the lamppost…all the way to castle Cair Paravel on the eastern ocean," Celtic Guardian said as he pointed out the spots to Yugi as he looks on in amazement. "Every stick and stone you see, every icicle is Yugioh!"

"Wow…" Yugi whispered. "This is one huge deck!"

"Deck?" Celtic Guardian wondered what Yugi was on about, out loud. "I'm sorry, let's start over, as you somehow know, I'm Celtic Guardian, but please just call me Celtic."

"Nice to meet you Celtic, I'm Yugi Moto," Yugi replied as he stuck out his hand, but Celtic just looked down at it in confusion. "Oh, you shake it!"

"Uh…why?"

"I…to be honest, I don't know, people do it when they meet each other," Yugi replied as Celtic took hold of Yugi's hand and give it a little shake, he then gave it a little swing side to side as well, making them both laugh.

"Well then, Yugi Moto, from the shining city of Deck in the wondrous land of Spare Oom, how would it be, if you came and had tea with me?" he asked.

"Oh, actually…," Yugi replied. "I have to get back, my friends are still looking for their cards, and the puzzle…"

"Yes, but it's only just around the corner!" Celtic quickly replied. "And there will be tea and cakes…and perhaps, we might even break into the sardines!"

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, it's not everyday I get to make a new friend!" Celtic said.

"Well…I think it'll be okay if I come for a little while," Yugi replied as he helped Celtic pick up the last of his parcels. "If you have…sardines."

"By the bucket load!" Celtic replied before he lead Yugi into the snowy woods as he looked around once again.

* * *

**Author's notes**: well that was the chap, I hope you liked! Please review! 


End file.
